


quick desires

by Anonymous



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A quick fuck during break at work.





	quick desires

Nakajima Kento leads me to the closest empty rehearsal room he can find, not too far away from the other busy ones, and someone could walk in any moment, but none of us cares.

I could feel how hard he was already when he came up to me earlier, pressing his body close to me, asking me if I wanted to take a quick break. I only nodded, agreeing fast. 

When we enter the room, he doesn’t waste any time and presses me against the door, hands running over my body already. I grab him and pull him closer, kissing him as if he’s the only air in the room. We don’t have much time and I try to convey that by rubbing my hand on his cock through his pants. I need him now.

Kento’s hands run along the sides of my legs before pulling my clothes down just enough to spread my legs and slip one of his hands between them, feeling how wet I already am.

I make quick work on his pants, unzipping them and take out his rock hard cock. I breathe hard as he scissors his fingers, those elegant, long fingers, inside me, biting my lip as I stroke him slowly, smearing him with his pre-come. 

Before I lose myself in lust, I lick my lips as I slide down the door until my lips find the tip of his cock. I run my tongue all around it, looking up at him, watching his expression as I wrap my lips around him.

I suck him into my mouth, enjoying the way he closes his eyes, sweat dripping down his face already and how his breathing speeds up, pushing him as far down my throat as I can, almost gagging myself.

“Oh my god,” Kento breathes out, breath ragged and I can feel his cock twitch, ready to come. 

I slip off him before he can because I want him inside me. I want to feel him come inside me. 

“Lick me,” I whisper to him as I stand up, taking his face into my hands, looking at him with dark eyes. 

It doesn’t take him long to follow the order, falling to knees, turning me around to eat me from behind. 

I can hear how he’s on the edge of his release already, moaning so hard into me, sending those sweet vibrations through my whole body. It almost makes me come immediately when I feel his tongue push in and out of me, occasionally flicking it against my clit.

I whine when he stands up, ready to take the main price. 

When he pushes his cock inside me, I feel how the head stretches my entrance open, and taking in his long, thick erection is the best thing ever. It fills me perfectly and it’s all I’ve ever wanted. 

He doesn’t tell me when he starts to thrust, fast and desperate. Hands holding me steady against the door and I don’t mind it at all, even begging him to do it hard. Fuck me harder.

It doesn’t last long, but it feels like an eternity with how he’s pounding into me. I wish it could have lasted forever. Hot breath down my neck, cock throbbing with every thrust. He shoots his come inside me, a huge load and I moan out loud when I come too, my own release mixing with his and it all drips down my legs. 

When we come back to our senses, he gives me a quick kiss before running his fingers through the mess on my legs. Bringing it up to his lips, licking it off his fingers and the sight of it almost makes me come again.

I shiver as he pulls out of me and he holds me up as my knees give in. 

He helps me clean up before letting me walk out of the room first.

“I’ll see you around,” He says with a wink, and it’s when I know this won’t be the last time we have a quick fuck at work. I can’t wait until we are home behind private doors and can fuck until morning comes.


End file.
